thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Relaxation
Relaxation is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 15 of these. This item is a Fun drop, which means it can drop any time your Sim performs an action that increases your fun need. The drop rate will increase for this item as the other Fun Drop items reach their maximum capacity in your backpack. The other Fun Drop items are Culture, Entertainment and Buzz. How to Get *Request from friends individually *Drops when fulfilling your Sim's Fun need, including: **Performing 'Secret Handshake' action with neighbors (see: Venture Gloves) **Interactions with TVs, Radios, Chaise Lounge chairs (including the Magnum Mini Chaise Lounge), and any action on an interactive item that fulfills Fun **"Meditate" action with the Zen Garden, action is fast and Sim will not get bored **'Reinvigorate & Collect Reward' action with the Spatacula SteamMe™ Sauna *Awarded for clicking on the following news feed posts: **"Lounging" on the SolTrain Gazebo *Awarded for achieving a Player Level of 67 *Drops when performing skill interactions with the SimPhonic DJ Master Deck Uses 'Quests' is used in the following quests: *Animal Instincts *Art Imitates Virtual Life *Delusions of Grandeur *Fun in the Sun *I Dream of Genies *Pool Party! *The Quest For The Golden Dragon *Relaxathon 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (34 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (5 needed) **Japanese Easel (6 needed) **Landscape Easel (3 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (5 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (13 needed) **Venusto Fashion Desk (3 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (6 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following items: **Atlas HomeBody Gym (2 needed) **LifeLike Archery Range (9 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (2 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (3 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (8 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (4 needed) **XRunner 3000 Home Edition (6 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (10 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Le Café Grande Patisserie (8 needed) **Old Lenny's Lemonade Stand (3 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (12 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (6 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (12 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following item: **Percival Penny Farthing (3 needed) **Scidaddle City Scooter (6 needed) **Sealox Luxury Yacht (7 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (2 needed) **Chimeway Emperor / Chimeway Princess **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (10 needed) **Golden Harp (4 needed) **Key-Note (11 needed) **Leopold's Lute (6 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (3 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-30 (2 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (6 needed) **Moore & Woode Grand Piano (6 needed) **Parsley's Classic Guitar (6 needed) **PluckMeister Ltd Edition (6 needed) **Prestige Glass Harmonica Table (2 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (2 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (3 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (6 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Typewriter (6 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (3 needed) **Gaia Spirit Tree (8 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (4 needed) **IPlum Desktop (5 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (7 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (7 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks Angelic Bed Skill levels in the Blissful Dreamer Double Bed (19 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the ColleXion Dressing Room (4 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Connie's Country Stage (9 needed) *Unlocks Fairy Tale Tower Skill levels in The Great Dragon Tower (11 needed) *Unlocks Leisure Pool Skill levels in the Ataraxia Leisure Pool (4 needed) *Unlocks Naughty Bed Skill levels in the Tempest Nights Double Bed (10 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Quantum Orbital Kitchen (4 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Sealox Luxury Yacht (8 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the SwigSpot Anniversary Edition (6 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the Tyler Blanks Reform Wardrobe (7 needed) *Unlocks Tropical Zen Garden Skill levels in the Zen Garden (20 needed) *Unlocks skill levels in the ValleyView Splendor BBQ (8 needed) 'Other' Used in Crafting to make the following items: *Fun Potion *Secret Ingredient Category:Backpack Items